


Duty Calls

by alex_fix



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, How to say it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_fix/pseuds/alex_fix
Summary: If you like this, check out my longer stories under Lymers.Current one on the boil:OOH - Welcome to My World
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Duty Calls

“Okay, it’s not that I don’t like shopping,” Nicole began, handing an armful of dresses to Waverly, “it’s the whole find the perfect dress scenario.”

Waverly rolled her eyes. “You don’t have to stay. Only, Wynonna is doing her thing, Chrissy is away.”

“So, I’m your reserve choice?”

“You’re a girl. Girls get dress shopping.”

“As opposed to.”

“Champ prefers me out of a dress. We only get as far as the changing booth.”

Nicole wished she could only get as far as the changing booth with Waverly. Not known for her bravado out of uniform, she contented herself with being a friend, a confidante, occasional drinking partner when things between Waverly and Champ soured.

“Need to be back at the station soon,” Nicole reminded her, as she receded from the booth. Five minutes later Waverly still hadn't emerged. “How you doing?”

“The zip’s stuck. Need your help Officer Haught.”

Nicole really, really didn’t want to help. Correction. Nicole really, really wanted to help, but didn’t want to see the person she had recurring erotic dreams about now in a state of undress. She would rather run four marathons, back to back, than admit to Waverly how she really felt. “You okay?”

“Be right out.”

Waverly emerged from the booth wearing the tightest of black dresses, fitting her frame perfectly. Figure-hugging wasn’t the phrase coming to Nicole’s mind in that moment. Figure-revealing, figure-enhancing, figure-fucking. Those phrases were on her mind. She deliberately removed her gaze from the spectacle before her, inserting her tongue back into her mouth. “It’s fine," she croaked, unable to look at Waverly. "Is that the one you’re going with?”

“Fine? Thought it did a lot for me. Okay, I’ll go try on the blue one. Can you hang on for a few more minutes?”

She would hang on for eternity, if truth be known. “Honestly, Waves, that dress is great on you. Go with that one.”

“You don’t sound convinced. No, the blue one. Might need help with the zip.”

Nicole moved forward on the seat. The black dress was fantastic on Waverly. She could see her in it, the two of them making their way to a fine restaurant, an evening of soft lighting, romantic music, food and wine. And afterwards, she would take her home, stopping outside the homestead, declining Waverly's offer to come in for coffee, looking into her eyes, waiting for the moment to kiss her.

Waverly was calling from the booth. “I’m stuck. Officer Haught, need your assistance.”

Nicole braced herself for what she was about to see. “Coming. Don’t pull anything.”

Waverly was in her underwear, Nicole stopping dead not knowing where to look. “Thought you were in trouble.”

“Need a smaller size. Sorry. Can’t exactly go out looking like this.”

“No. At least they’re matching. And, clean.”

“Officer Haught!” Waverly exclaimed. “How rude. Always matching. And…”

“I’ll get you the next size down. The black dress did suit you.”

“You weren’t keen.”

“Definitely keen. If it gets you to buy one. Definitely keen on the black one.”

“God, you’re turning into Champ.”

“Just saying.”

A smaller size in the blue dress in her hand, Nicole returned to the booth. “You decent?”

“Never. You can come in.”

Pulling back the curtain to the booth she did not expect to see what she saw. “Whoa! Waverly, seriously warn me next time.”

“Sorry. But, it doesn’t need a bra.”

“Here, can you please try this on as quickly as possible. I’m already in trouble with Nedley.”

“Two minutes. Owe you, big time.”

Nicole resumed her seat in the waiting area. The vision of Waverly mostly naked, only her briefs on, now looping in her head. Way too much information, although her eyes were able to take in everything in those few moments she allowed herself to scan Waverly’s body.

It would be fair to say, she had undressed Waverly in her mind more times than a Barbie doll. Seeing everything on display simply clarified what her mind had long assumed. That Waverly Earp’s body was to die for.

Another shout from the booth. “Fudge nuggets, really am stuck this time. Help. Officer Haught.”

She’s doing this on purpose, Nicole thought, as she pulled back the curtain once more. Waverly was struggling to get the zip past the middle of her back. “Why do they make these dresses impossible to get into?”

“Perhaps they want someone to help. Kind of what makes it a sexy dress if someone gets you into it, and out of it.”

“Oh my God, Haught. You are so right. I’d love to see you in a sexy dress.”

Nicole felt the sides of the booth move in on her. Stuck with one hand on Waverly’s lower back, the other gently moving the zip up, she could have swung her round and kissed her in that moment and not cared about the consequences. For Waverly to now be suggesting she wear a provocative dress was doing things to her body she needed to bring under control.

Her hands moved quickly to finish the task of zipping up Waverly’s dress. “Yeah, right. As if I could fight in a frock.”

“Wish we had more time. Dying to see you in a little black number. My wager is you’d look stunning with all that red hair. And, your legs.”

“Time’s up Earp. Duty calls.”

“But, you haven’t commented on this dress.”

“Blue is so you. Let me know how it goes with Champ.”

Nicole was making her way out of the shop when she heard Waverly calling. “Blue, or black?”

Before she could stop herself, the word she didn’t want to utter left her mouth. “Black.”

The police station was quieter than usual. Nedley had his door closed, on the phone, probably getting his ear chewed off by someone senior. Nicole parked herself at her desk, a stack of files ready to process, Lanny busy doing whatever Lanny did. Her mind was elsewhere. Specifically, a certain boutique in the mall in the next town where she had left Waverly. The image of the black dress returned, the thought of Champ having the visual luxury of her in that dress eating into her. The thought of Champ enjoying her out of that dress even more depressing.

She would never come between them. But, God did she want to come between Waverly’s legs. Night after night the same recurring dream of how their first time together would be. And now, she had more visual information to add to her already vivid landscape of the person who was driving her wild. Her phone buzzed. Waverly.

W: Went with the blue dress.

N: Cool. Sorry had to bail. Busy, busy, busy.

W: Wanna go dress hunting for you some time.

N: LOL. No.

W: Why?

N: Not into dresses unless they r on u [Nicole deleted the last five words before sending]

W: Challenge on. I so want to see you in a dress.

N: I so want to see you out of a dress [Nicole deleted the entire text]

W: Hello. Officer Haught…in the sexy dress.

N: Working. Fine. We go dress shopping.

W: After work.

N: I don’t need a dress.

W: Meet u at the mall.

Nicole stared at her phone, fear and excitement combined at the prospect of going dress shopping with Waverly. It then occurred to her she wasn’t wearing nearly as sexy underwear as Waverly. Fuck, she thought, looking at the clock. Four hours to go till she could leave again.

Three options lay before her:

a) Let Waverly see the mismatched underwear she currently had on.

b) Sneak out and change into something more alluring.

c) Go buy herself a new set of underwear.

The third choice appealed, given most of her underwear was no longer ‘for display’ quality. Nedley appeared from his office, waving his hand for her to join him.

She entered his office, her mind on her underwear. “Haught, got a case you need go check out. Something going on under our noses.”

“Under what?”

“A group running an illegal liquor store.”

“Right. Size.”

“Four family members. House on the edge of town. Need to check it out.”

“Address.”

“722 Victoria Street. Amazed they thought they could keep this a secret.”

“Me too. I’ll go check it out.”

Nicole left the station with two destinations in mind. The first a lingerie store to buy herself decent underwear to expose to Waverly. The second, Victoria Street. Whatever Victoria’s secret had in store for her.

Pulling up outside Purgatory’s only store that sold decent underwear, she made for the items on display, her eyes fixed on what would look best with no clothes on. The voice behind her made her freeze. “Hi, thought you were busy.”

“Hi, no. Yes. Really busy. Out of briefs. Quick stop.”

“Those are bras,” Waverly replied. “Briefs are over there.”

“Thanks. Right. Gotta go. Duty calls.”

“I quite like the lacy black one in your hand.”

“Do you? Not very practical.”

“I don’t know. Under a police uniform. Works for me.”

“Seriously. Who needs me in a sexy bra under my uniform? As if. Did you buy the dress?”

Waverly nodded. “If you were to buy that bra, I’d match it with the thongs at the back. What time can you come for me?”

Nicole felt her legs give way. “Come for you? I have to check out an address. Sex maybe? Six. I’ll text. Let you know when I’m free.”

“Don’t keep me waiting Haught.”

Nicole watched as Waverly sauntered out of the shop, completely in control of the situation. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

She paid for the items selected, the bag on the passenger car seat as she made her way to 722 Victoria Street. All quiet. She knocked on the front door, standing back, hand on her gun. “In a minute.” The voice female, young, the door opening, a lithe female, dressed only in her underwear, appearing. “You got a warrant?”

“No. Hear you selling illegal liquor.”

“Ain’t nothing legal here.” The woman replied.

“Legal, or illegal,” Nicole qualified.

“Fuck. Look, ain’t part of this shit. I’m just house-sitting while the guys make their thing.”

“Fine. Let me call this in. And, can you put some clothes on.”

“Shit. You ain’t liking what you see?”

“I like. Just, I’ve seen enough naked bodies today to last me a lifetime.”

A message buzzed from Waverly.

W: Sorry, hit the stores before you. Found the perfect dress. Meet me at the mall.

Nicole was out the station in record time, having filed her paperwork, heading to the mall. Waverly was waiting outside the shop, a smile on her face as she spotted Nicole walking towards her. “You ready for the makeover of a lifetime.”

“No. Why?”

“Kind of feel you deserve it. You’ve been really good to me. Want to repay the debt.”

“You really don’t have to. I like hanging out with you. Takes my mind off work.”

“Is your mind on work right now?”

“Nope. It’s on whether I can squeeze into the tight underwear I bought earlier.”

“Can’t wait.”

“Err. Not for your eyes, Earp. These be special underwear.”

“A peek.”

“OK. A peek. But, no laughing.”

“I promise I won’t laugh.”

Nicole took the dress Waverly had selected, fitting herself into the new lingerie she had purchased, needing help with the zip. “OK, your turn,” she shouted, hoping Waverly wouldn’t find this as uncomfortable as she had.

“Oh, my God. Nicole. You look amazing.”

“You think. Black’s not really me.”

“Definitely you. It’ll go with my dress.”

“Blue?”

“Black. I took your advice.”

“The black dress did look good on you.”

“Speaking of which,” Waverly said. “What if we wear our dresses on a night out together?”

Nicole edged towards the back of the booth. “I…you…”

“Officer Haught, I need someone who appreciates a woman in a gorgeous dress. And, by the looks of it, so do you. What do you say?”

“But, you’re with Champ.”

“Was. I’m not letting an opportunity like this pass me by. What do you say?”

"Black is my favourite colour."

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, check out my longer stories under Lymers.
> 
> Current one on the boil: [OOH - Welcome to My World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773519/chapters/70558353)


End file.
